The Extravaganza
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: Competition, teamwork, victory- all four brothers were quite familiar with. That is, until it's against each other. It's Family Game Night in the Hamato home, where winning could quite be everything. (One-Shot Series).
1. Sorry!

**A** uthor's **N** ote: Hi! I've always wanted to do a one-shot series, and I thought I do a little humor/family/fluff. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and looking forward to adding more! I plan to cover more board games, card games, and perhaps video gaming- I'll see how it goes! I hope you all enjoy and check out some of my other stuff as well! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **The Extravaganza**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _It's going to rain soon. I don't have much time._

Leonardo readies his weapons, wrapping one of the navy wool scarves that April made for him for Christmas a few years back around his neck. It was pretty cold out, and he rather himself going topside than his brothers. Maybe he was still worried, even after everything they've been through.

A loud groan from the living room caught Leonardo's attention.

Suddenly it hit him.

 _Wait. It's Friday isn't it?_

 _Well, at least I'm on pizza duty._

Carefully stepping out into the lair, Leonardo grimaced at the sight. How could he have forgotten? Every second Friday of the month the four of them would endure 'The-Extravaganza-Championship-Battle-Night' (Or in other, realistic words, 'Family Game Night')—an event Mikey oh-so-proudly came up with years ago when they were kids because he complained so much about playing something that Raphael ended up beating him up over it. Sensei thought it was a reasonable comprise.

"Remind me again why we are playing this stupid, idiotic game." Raphael's monotone voice echoed the liar, as he leaned back against the couch. Glancing over at Leo, he groaned, "And how fearless got to ditch this?"

"Because," Donnie sat across from Raph on the floor, looking up at Leo. "Leo is on pizza duty tonight. And because it was either this or ' _Catch Phrase'—_ and you remember how that ended last time…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh! Jelly Donut!"

"YEAH!"

 _Jelly Donut? The hell did Fearless even_ _ **know**_ _how to describe that? HE NEVER EATS THOSE. It's against his_ _ **honor**_ _or some stupid shit. Freakin' loser…_

Donnie quickly tossed the device onto Raphael's lap revealing the next word.

' _Dead End'? Easy enough. Come on, Mikey._

It wasn't Raphael's choice that he ended up with Mikey; each older sibling got paired with the younger one—and Leo was too quick to call Don. But he didn't have time to be complaining how he ended up with Mikey, the game was tied—it was so close to the end of the game. The timer began to beep faster—since the timer really doesn't have a set time, you'd just have to keep acting and guessing until someone correctly figures it out. Whoever ends up holding the small device as the timer stops, looses. Although, you cannot say the word exactly. Making Mikey being your partner harder.

"Mikey! First word!" Raphael took out his sai, dramatically pretending to stab himself in the gut.

"OH! OH! OH!" Mikey jumped up and down form his seat. Like a million light bulbs clicking in his head, Mikey began shouting out words. "Stabbed! Gut! Bleeding! Attacked! Romeo and Juliet!"

Leonardo and Donnie exchanged sinister grins, watching their opponents completely falter before them. Only a few more seconds beeped faster and faster.

"No!" Raphael continued his charade, pretending to collapse on his side. "What happens after that?!"

"OH! OH! OH!" Mikey was on a roll, firing any words he could think of quickly. "Internal bleeding! You're dying? Dead?"

"Yeah! Okay, second word!" Raphael figured acting wasn't going to be enough time to win, they're running out of time. "If it's not the beginning it's the-!"

BEEP.

"Yeah!" Donnie cheered, clapping Leo he smirked back at Raph. "Aw you two were so close. Looks like you two are cleaning the lair tonight! Ha!"

As if watching Donnie and Leo smugly win wasn't enough for Raphael, Mikey's voice cracked.

"…It was 'dead last' wasn't it?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You chased me around the entire lair until I tripped in the dojo and sprained my ankle!"

"Not my fault he's tripped over his own stupid self. Wait, Mikey, what the-!" Raphael exclaimed, "Where the hell does it say in the freakin' rules that I need to roll _**exactly**_ the number I need to get back in the stupid-little-freaking-house-thing-whatever the hell it is!"

"Uh, I'm like 99% sure it was you! Remember the last time we played ' _Sorry'_ and you were all like-!" Mikey sat upright, and accurately began imitating Raph. "This game is too freakin' easy! Make it more challenging or something! Gr!"

Donnie bit his lip and shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry Raph, you did. So we changed the rules so that you need to roll the exact number you need in order to get your pawn home. So, in your case, you needed exactly a five. But you rolled a three, so you have to go backwards three."

"Why the hell would I help come up with some goddamn stupid rule like that?" Raphael crossed his arms, watching as Mikey excitedly rolled the dice. "Now the game will go on for freakin' ever! Don, just freakin' win so this goddamn game will end-."

"HA!" Mikey's grin grew wide as he examined the dice. Picking up his yellow piece, he began tapping it closer to Raphael's red pawn. "And now that Raphie's little pawn is defenseless… **SORRY**!"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Raphael shouted, shoving Mikey away from his game piece. "This is bullshit."

"Wrong game, Raphie."

"I swear, Mikey, I am two seconds away from _**really**_ making you sorry!"

Donnie desperately looked up at Leonardo. "Do you _**have**_ to do the pizza run? Can't April or Casey do it before coming? Please don't leave me."

"It's my turn, besides I promised Mikey I'd play when I come back." Leonardo shrugged. Taking out his shell-cell he quickly checked the time. "I'll be back in a bit. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leonardo carried the warm pizza boxes close to him as he began to head closer to the lair. It wasn't until he finally made it home that the sight in front of him nearly caused him to drop the boxes.

The lair was pitch black. A single pin-drop echoed into the lair. Leonardo's heart raced, carefully placing the boxes down he carefully reached for his katana. Did someone attack the lair? He should have never left them all alone; he would never live with himself if something happened-.

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice whispered in his ear, " **SORRY**!"

"AH!" Michelangelo's voice made Leonardo jumped forward, loosing his balancing- and without any sight- tripped over the end table next to the couch and collapsed straight onto the floor.

All the lights suddenly shined brightly back on, and the echoes of his brothers' laughter drummed over and over. Leonardo found himself sprawled across the floor, stretched over the _'Sorry'_ board game. Leonardo glared at his brothers, struggling to stand back on his feet. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?! I could have hurt one of you-! Who did-?!"

"I'm surprised Michelangelo caught you off guard, Leonardo." Splinter, standing near the light switch, smiled devilishly. "Although I do not enjoy partaking in events like these, I believe it was a well lessoned learned for us all."

"Oh?" Donnie smirked, watching Leonardo inch closer to Mikey. "And what was that?"

"MIKEY!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Raphael tackled his youngest brother.

"AHHH!"

"That 'sorry' won't help Michelangelo for long." Splinter chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Loaded Questions

Author's Note: It's been a while since I added to the one-shot series! Thank you to everyone who has read and followed, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts! Look for another update soon!

/./././././././././././././././././

 ** _The Extravaganza_**

/./././././././././././././././././

"How many do ya need to win again?" Raphael huffed as he leaned back against the couch, slowly closing his eyes. He hated playing loaded questions, especially when everyone has to guess who said what. At least April and Casey were a part of the torture this time.

Circling around their makeshift coffee table, they gathered around the game. Raphael found himself lucky able to grab a spot on the couch next to Casey, with April beside him. Sitting on the floor next to her was Donnie, along with Leo then Mikey filling the circle beside Raph.

"10 points!" Mikey enthusiastically leaned in closer, gesturing to his red game piece. "And you're still in dead last, bro. So much for knowing your family, Raph."

"Yeah, Raph," Casey playfully shoved. "I'm not even _**in**_ your family and I still managed to make it through!"

"These are stupid questions with stupid answers!" Raphael defended, throwing his hands up in the air. "Seriously! Who cares what your favorite cheese is?"

"How do you _**not**_ know what _**my**_ favorite cheese is?" Mikey gasped dramatically.

"Alright, alright, let's just keep going." Leonardo sighed, chuckling as he rolled the dice.

"Says the one who's in second to last," Mikey mumbled, unable to hide his smirk. "Don and I are at least tied for first!"

"Hey, I still have a chance to pull through!" Leonardo defended, flipping the card over. "Alright. Guess it's my turn to ask a question…"

" _What are you always looking for?"_

Raphael chuckled to himself as he quickly thought of an answer. Scribbling it down, he tossed his answer over to Donnie. Once everyone had their answers, Donnie began shuffling through the responses. Clearing his throat he began reading the responses…

"Okay, Leo. Remember you got to guess who said what…" Donnie began reading through the responses, fighting to hold back any laughter.

" _Honor." –Raph_

" _Honor." – Mikey_

" _Karai." – Casey_

" _Honor." – Donnie_

" _Justice." –April_

"Are you guys serious?" Leonardo groaned though the echoing of laughter. Sighing, he shook his head as he locked eyes with the others. "Wow. Okay. So, clearly—Raph, Don, and Mikey said 'honor', April was nice enough to use an insightful answer, and Casey the question was 'what' not 'who' so, there."

Donnie was still laughing, nodding as he went through the responses. "You were right for all of them! You advance 5 spaces."

"Worth it," Mikey and Raph commented at the same time.

"Ugh," Leonardo groaned, playfully throwing the dice at Mikey. "Just go!"

"Alright!" Mikey cheered, quickly moving his piece past April's. "Sorry, Ape, just going to fly right past you! Let's see what I got…!"

" _Who would want to adopt you?"_

Mikey smiled proudly as his mind began racing with hope. "OH! This one's good! There better be some really good answers!"

"Right," Leo smiled reassuringly, shuffling through the answer sheets. "Let's see what we got…"

" _The Justice Force." – April_

" _Splinter." – Leo_

" _No one." – Raph_

" _Leatherhead." – Donnie_

" _The Kraang." – Casey_

"REALLY?" Mikey exclaimed through the roars of laughter, throwing his pillow straight into Raphael. " _ **You**_ said 'no one', jerk! Uh…No offense, but the lamest answer was 'Splinter' so I'm going to say that's Leo-!"

Raphael caught the pillow, throwing it right back at Mikey's head. "That's why no one wants ya, shell brain."

"Lame?!" Leo cried out. Quickly forcing a cough he attempted to recover, "I mean, I think that's a very genuine answer."

" _ **Riight**_ ….Uh, Donnie said the Justice Force. I think April said Leatherhead, leaving Casey with the Kraang? Really?! Why would they adopt me?"

"Cause' you got their mutagen?" Casey shrugged, "I mean, besides Splinter that made the most sense."

"That's actually kind of dark if you think about it…" April mused, wearily smiling. "I mean, if Splinter didn't find them and TCRI did who can imagine what they'd be like."

"Yikes," Donnie grimaced, looking back over to Mikey. "Anyway, I said Leatherhead and April said the Justice Force so you only get to move 3 spaces."

"Oh well, I'm still in third!" Mikey enthusiastically cheered, dramatically throwing himself back against the couch. "Even if Raph thinks I'm un-adoptable. Rude."

"Quit whining and just play the game, bonehead." Raphael smacked his younger brother across the head. "Let's just get this over with. Is it your turn, Don or mine?"

"It's mine," Donnie rolled the dice, then flipping the card over. "Let's see what I got now…"

" _What is a better thing to whisper than to shout?"_

Mikey exchanged sinister glances with Raph, giggling as he gave his paper to Raph. Once he had the rest of the responses, he chuckled as he shuffled through them. "Alright, Don. You ready?"

" _She's totally watching you right now." –R_

" _You're rambling again!" – A_

" _I saw what you left open in your tabs last night ;D" – M_

" _You DIDN'T do a test run first?—L_

" _No one knows what you're saying" – C_

"Okay…" Donnie drew out, embarrassingly hanging his head as he gaze shifted to the board game. "That's a variety. I'm going to say that Leo said the test run, Casey doesn't know what I'm saying, Mikey thinks 'she' is watching, Raph was about the tabs, and April thinks I'm rambling?"

"Think from experience bro," Mikey smirked, "You mixed me and Raph up."

"To be fair, either of you could have said anything to embarrass me so…" Donnie shrugged, hoping April wouldn't catch on with his 'crush'. "But, I think it's your turn, Raph."

Raphael huffed. At least Donnie and Mikey were close to winning; he just had to get through his turn before they could end the game. He hoped for some more topside action, especially with the Dragons still running around. Hesitantly pulling the card, he sighed as he read his fate…

" _Why do some people not get along with me?"_

"Oh, this is easy." He heard Mikey mumble quietly to Donnie. Raph regretted hitting his pillow to Mikey, and he was too tired to get up to slap him anyway.

Besides, Leo answered too quickly— _Oh gee, I wonder what good old Fearless wrote that was so easy for him._ April appeared to be lost in a thought for a moment before writing hers down as Casey snickered beside her. Everyone handed April their cards, smiling up to him. "Okay, Raph. 'Why do some people not get along with you'?..."

" _Stubborn" – L_

" _Too Passionate" – A_

" _Asshole" – C_

" _Hot Headed" – D_

" _Like a Porcupine" – M_

"Wow," Raphael groaned, confusingly sorting through the answers. "Leo thinks I'm stubborn, no surprise. April's nice enough to say that I'm passionate. Casey probably thinks I'm an asshole, Don said hot-headed. And, _**really**_ Mikey? Like a porcupine? What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Well," Mikey began, smiling wide as if he already planned the speech in his head. "Porcupines look all nice and sweet, but when you get to close to them—BAM. They spike you! You think you can be their friend and their like—NOPE! I mean, who'd want to get along with someone who does that?"

"I am NOT like that!" Raphael defended, "Maybe you just piss the porcupine off too much that he's gotta do that!"

"Oh, so you admit you _**are**_ the porcupine!"

"THAT'S IT!" Raphael pounced on his younger brother, ignoring his cries as he ran off with Raph not too far behind.

"Well, there they go." Donnie sighed, tossing the papers aside. "Too bad, Raph could have won the game too. He just needed to compete with Mikey to go to the final round."

The echoes of Michelangelo's dramatic cries brought a small smile across Leonardo's face. "I think they're doing that right now."

/./././././././././././././././././../


	3. The Game of Life

**A** uthor's **N** ote: Hi, everyone! Happy to be back again with another chapter! I always have fun writing these, it gives me some fun space to kind of de-stress after a while. Fun Fact: To the recent Anon review: I almost fell off my chair when I realized you wanted what I was already writing! So funny! I'm considering taking requests of ideas, so please feel free to message me with thoughts! Thank you to those who've followed, favorited, read, and reviewed! Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **The Extravaganza**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The pouring rain could still echo throughout the lair as the four did their best given the stormy weather. They had only lost power for a couple of hours, but that was enough for Michelangelo to pester his family into setting up all the lanterns in the living area and convincing them to play his choice. After much debate from Raphael, and threatening to face off against him in _Twister_ again—the brothers settled with Leo's choice.

"Don, I don't get why ya bother wasting ya money on college." Raphael said smugly as he drew his salary card. "When ya make the 100k right here- ha!"

Both Leonardo and Donatello groaned, together dreadfully looking at their own loans. Michelangelo heightened their despair by exclaiming, "That's not fair!"

"Luck of the draw, I suppose." Raphael smugly shrugged, carefully selecting his career card. "And would ya look at that—not exactly a vigilante, but a cop works. Plus, I get money every time ya spin a ten!"

"I wanted the cop…" Mikey complained, reaching for Klunk to sit on his lap. "Whatever. I'm a superstar."

"Great, feed that ego of yours. It's what we all need…" Raphael mumbled, re-arranging his money. "Let's just hope you don't actually try to be one in real life."

"Ha, _ **Life**_." Mikey chuckled to himself, smiling up at the others. "Get it? Cause' that's the game?"

Mikey's comment was met with the blank stares of his brothers.

"Well, _**I**_ thought it was funny."

/././././././././././././././././././

"Where does it say we have to _**pay**_ for Leo's wedding?"

"According to the recent rules," Donnie pointed out, shining the light on the paper. "It's there. You spin to see how much you pay for weddings. It also goes for baby showers, so twins it's double the money you spin."

"What the hell is this? Why would I pay for _**your**_ stupid baby showers?"

"Hey, what can I say? It's _**Life**_." Donnie shrugged, slightly smirking over to Mikey. Mikey laughed as he quickly leaned over the board to give Don a high-three. "NICE!"

"Oh, nice pun there genius. Bet you were dyin' to get that otta your chest too." Raphael rolled his eyes, spinning the dial to land on an 9. "Great, just great. Here, Fearless. Hope it pays for the divorce."

"You won't be complaining when it's your wedding…"

"If it's Karai, you know that'd happen." Mikey teased, dramatically handing Leo the pink peg. "Maybe she should be the one driving the car considering—!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Leo quickly snatched the peg and placed it besides him in the car. "Keep your focus on the game, Mike. In particular, you spinning a 10 so I can pay for a house."

"Well, he didn't say it _ **wasn't**_ Karai in the car."

Mikey's comment was once again met with the blank stares of his brothers. Except this time with a slap on the back of the head from Leo. "OW!"

/././././././././././././././././././

"AW!" Mikey excitedly gasped, "Don! Don! You have a baby! And it's a girl! You totally have to come up with a name!"

"Yippie." Raphael un-amusingly snickered, "Another spin for money for Don. So stupid. He's already got practically all the life tokens."

"Well, to be fair." Donnie mused, "Truly the only benefit of having a baby in the game is to get the life token and money from other players. Which explains why you'd more likely want to land on having a baby or adopting. But, it actually makes little to no differences in regards to increasing the likelihood of winning. For example, summer school is expensive, and even family doctors appointments can up the price. Now, in my case, since I am the doctor or if I was a teacher I wouldn't have to pay—but ethnically, at the end of the day, the baby doesn't have value to the game except whatever life token you pick up that could have been earned in any other given placement. So, it doesn't make much difference."

"Dude…" Mikey breathed, his eyes widening. "That's like, mega depressing, D."

"Yeah," Donnie awkwardly shrugged, putting the pink peg behind his. "I'll just name her Venus."

/././././././././././././././././././

"Hm," Michelangelo mused, observing the game pieces on the table one by one. "Who shall I seek 'Revenge' on?"

And echo of groans ensured from his older brothers. Donnie was the first to interject, quickly scanning over the printout version of the rules. "Just because the original Playstation version of this game had the 'Revenge' option doesn't mean we have to follow it! The whole point of the game is to live your life! What does stealing money from other have to do with the purpose of the game at all?"

"I dunno," Raphael shrugged, "It makes it more interesting. Almost like karma."

"I'll remember that when I land on a payday," Donnie chuckled, "Fine, Mikey. Looks like our fate and mortgages are in your hands."

Mikey glossed over Leo's blue car and set his eyes on his card set, including his neatly organized area of money. "Let's see we got Leo here, happy wife, 1 bouncy boy and girl, stable job as an accountant making 80k and a nice little cottage home not too far from the city. All insurances covered, doesn't have to pay taxes, _**but**_ not making too many life tokens. Pretty normal, sort of pretty boring…Well, normal except for that crappy split-level home. Rough, buddy."

"Really?" Leo rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "That's what I ended up with! I'm barely near the end of the game and I just bought my insurances, paid off those college loans, and I'm no where near a payday—and I had to give you _**double**_ for your wedding!"

"But," Mikey cut off. "You have a nice steady income of 80k and a nice pile of life tokens. Pretty sweet if you ask me. But, you're right, I must consider my other options-!"

"Geez," Raphael groaned, "Just _ **pick**_ whose money you want already!"

Ignoring his brother's impatience, Michelangelo continued his dramatic monologue. "Donnie recently purchased a beach home. Happy wife, a new baby girl, and with his doctor career he's living a pretty good life making 100k. Pretty fancy livin'!"

"Oh no you don't! Come on, Mike! I _**just**_ took that salary card from Raph! I didn't even _**land**_ on a payday yet!" Donnie interjected, quickly to gesture to his own white car. "I still have to pay house insurance. Or do you want your little niece to be homeless?"

"Hm. You got me there. That'd make me a bad uncle. But what are the odds of you actually landing on a flooding house? Wait, don't answer that. You probably know. Yet," Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "Raphie boy is sitting nicely over there with his cop job, fancy Tudor home, trophy wife, and no kids. Seems pretty selfish, bro."

"I take offense to the 'trophy wife' comment, why isn't mine happy? And for the record, I don't want any and I didn't land on it—ain't my problem. And thirdly-!"

"Clearly she married you for money, dude!" Mikey chuckled, "Well, not anymore since you got Don's 50k. Pretty soon she'll want more! I mean, you don't got anything else to offer her I mean maybe she wants kids to fill that Tudor home-!"

"Speak for yourself! Mr. 'Superstar'-Career-With-Five-Kids in some stupid farmhouse making 20k—clearly ya wife is only staying with ya because ya put out-!"

"ME?!"

"Oh for the love of—It's a _**game**_!" Leonardo echoed, frustrated with the sudden halt of the game. He rather be meditating or helping Donnie fix the power than hear the life narratives of Mikey. "They're little pegs of people! It doesn't matter! Mikey, just _**pick**_ whose money you want!"

"I happen to care very deeply for my lovely pegs…Just for that, gimme 80k."

"What?!" Throwing his hands up, he quickly gestured to Raph. "He's making the most money! And has almost as many life tokens as Don! Why are you taking _**my**_ money?"

Michelangelo crossed his arms, dramatically sighing as he reached his hand out to Leo. "Because you insulted my family. Pay up."

"I wasn't the one calling out your family!" Leonardo grumbled as he counted his money.

"You dehumanized them!" Mikey dramatically cried out.

"I'm surprised you know that word," Raphael commented smugly to Donnie, chuckling as they watched Leonardo sadly hand Mikey his money.

"Hey! Not cool!" Mikey complained, suddenly smiling right back as he put Leo's money back in his pile. "I'll remember that for my next payday, Raphie boy!"

/././././././././././././././././

"I'm not paying you 100k, Don."

"Raph, you have to! I'm the doctor, you want your tattoo out, and you _**owe**_ me!"

"I never got a tattoo in the first place in this stupid game!" Raphael defended, "Show me where I actually got one in the first place!"

"Probably amongst your drunken evenings to escape the cruel reality that is your home life due to the emptiness that wraps within both you and your wife." Donnie's dismissal was met with the widened eyes of his brothers, including a jaw drop from Michelangelo. Defensively, Don chuckled. "Seriously, just give me the 100k."

"I'd do it, Raph." Mikey advised wearily, "Before he starts says your wife has a tattoo of regret too!"

/./././././././././././././././././

"Looks like no-soul-Don has won the game of life." Mikey complained. Earning last place meant he was cleanup duty, watching his brother circle around the fresh pizza. "It's no fair! I did so many cool things—like concerts, I became major!"

"Don't whine because you got in last." Donnie teased, hoping back over to the couch with a slice for Mikey. "It's just a game of luck anyway."

"Mikey, money doesn't really matter in real life. I mean, look at us!" Leo said encouragingly. "We may not be doctors or accountants making thousands but we have each other."

"Seriously, Leo? Ugh, you're way cheesier than this pie." Raphael grumbled.

/././././././././././././././


End file.
